A description of the related art is discussed in patent application Ser. No. 09/002062, filed Dec. 31, 1997, entitled "Theft Proof License Plate Apparatus, and this same description is applicable herein. Whereas the license plate locking device disclosed in said co-pending patent application functions very effectively for its intended purpose, the license plate locking device disclosed therein does have the following limitations:
a) the renewal sticker theft prevention window locking device is only applicable for license plates which display such renewal stickers in the upper right portion of the license plates; PA1 b) the lock shackle is positioned such that it is readily attachable or exposed to cutting such as by a hacksaw or other cutting device; and PA1 c) the license plate locking device does not use the existing license plate screws/bolts for attachment.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if there were a license plate locking device that had a renewal sticker theft prevention window locking device that is applicable for license plates which display such renewal stickers in any corner of the license plates. It would further be desirable if there were a license plate locking device that had the lock shackle positioned such that it would not be readily attachable or exposed to cutting such as by a hacksaw or other cutting device-that is the lock shackle would be protected therefrom by enveloping the shackle in a protected enclosure. It would further be desirable if the license plate locking means if the license plate locking device/means does not use the existing license plate screws/bolts for attachment.